


Body Shot (#279 Sour)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Body Shots, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby finds different tastes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Shot (#279 Sour)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for swingandswirl who is always there and always loves to see this pairing.

Colby licked the thin white line of salt off of Amita's smooth, tan belly.

He trailed his tongue north between her firm full breasts until he encountered glass. He wrapped his lips around the shot glass and tilted his head back, the tequila burning this throat.

Someone pulled away the glass. He leaned back down and plucked the yellow wedge from Amita's lush red lips. The sour of the lemon brought tears to his eyes the way the tequila hadn't.

He went back to her lips and kissed them. “You know a joint bachelor/bachelorette party was a brilliant idea.”


End file.
